


Welcome to Canada

by Bacner



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The New Mutants (2020), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canada, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Iron Man (MCU) - Freeform, S.H.I.E.L.D. (MCU) - Freeform, Watchdogs (MCU), X-men (mentioned) - Freeform, a shared universe, giving TMN a place in the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: So, what happened to the five new mutants next.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Marvel owns everyone.

“So, now that the bear demon is gone, what do we do now?” Roberto da Costa, also known as Sunspot, asked the other 4 members of the team, as the 5 young mutants made their way to ‘proper’ civilization, whatever that meant. “I mean, do we become the new X-Men or what?”

There was more silence, but of a different sort from the past, when everyone else did their best to ignore Sunspot in the hope that he would catch the hint and shut up. No such luck, of course, and now Sunspot actually brought up a valid point in his chatter.

“I doubt that,” the Russian-born mutant, Magik, replied flatly, before anyone else could. “The X-Men had a lot of money, their own super-fast plane and a mansion. We got nothing of that sort, save for a ruined hospital, burned Metaphorical bridges, a demon bear that just likes to eat people... and Lockheed.”

Of course, now Roberto fell silent, as all of them tried to figure out what to do next for real. “Maybe we could look for them Instead?” Sam Guthrie piped up. “It cannot hurt, can it?”

“Phrasing!” The others replied, remembering as to how their past lives had hurt them, and never in a good way - so Sam shouldn’t jinx them.

“But yes, this does sound like a good idea,” Danielle ‘Dani’ Moonstar, also known as Mirage, suddenly agreed with Sam, surprising everyone else. “It’s just... anyone has an idea as to where to start?”

There was more silence. It hasn’t started to rain just yet, but the sky was overcast and the overall weather was windy and not very warm, given that it was still summer - the very end of summer, but still. Put otherwise, the 5 teens could’ve used some help, preferably from people who didn’t try to mould them into living weapons or just kill them. Practically everyone else though was welcome.

“We should start to look for shelter instead,” Rahne ‘Wolfbane’ Sinclair said cheerfully, “and maybe start a fire? Is anyone else tired enough to start to make camp?” She suddenly stopped and whirled around, changing her demeanour abruptly. “Wait a sec... Who is there? Come out and declare yourself! Are you friend or foe?”

SNCKT!

...And a girl of about Magik’s age emerged from the trees, looking completely not worried by being confronted by the 5 mutants. “Hi!” She said in a friendly enough voice. “I am Laura, Laura Kinney. Nice to meet you and welcome to Canada!”


	2. Chapter 2 - fitting into the greater universe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the New Mutants can fit into the established MCU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

...As the New Mutant 5, (they decided to call themselves that because of reasons), followed Laura to her super-secret hideout on her super-secret vehicle, (which looked like a regular tour bus, cough), they noticed something important as they rode through the streets and highways.

"Hey, is this a monument to the Iron Man?" Roberto asked about the thingamajig in question.

"Yes, yes it is," the bus's driver, an older woman, (roughly about the age of the late Dr. Reyes, but no one commented on that), replied instead of Laura. "You've heard about him and what he had done, alongside the other Avengers, of course?"

The NM5 nodded solemnly. "Even our reservation wasn't _that_ out of the way," Dani replied carefully. "Can we stop and look?"

The driver and Laura looked at each other. "Sure," Laura admitted, however reluctantly, "though only because it's a monument to Stark. Let's have a look at it, shall we?"

And so they did.

* * *

...Up close, though, it should be noted, that the monument didn't quite do justice to the great man in question. Oh, sure, it was very impressive, carved from marble and what-not, but at the end, it was just a monument. The actual Iron Man was, sadly, dead, (at least for the moment). There was no real motivation to hang around for much longer...but Rahne, apparently, thought differently about it.

"So, uh, you got a sense of smell too?" Laura asked, as the others waited for the two young women to finish, uh, smelling the monument, (out of everyone else's sight, of course). 

"Yes, I _am_ a werewolf," Rahne admitted. "You?"

"No, I don't shapeshift - I just got retractable claws, two per hand, and one per foot," Laura replied. "A werewolf, eh?"

"Yes, I can turn into a wolf - what else can I be?" Rahne muttered, cross.

"I don't know - you can be a mutant whose power is to become a wolf, or you can be an actual werewolf - according to S.H.I.E.L.D., they're quite real, actually - or you can be a wolf mutant that can shapeshift into a human instead-"

"Wait, there are those?" Rahne blinked.

"Yes, apparently-" Laura didn't finish, (to Dani's relief, as she was beginning to suspect that she didn't handle Rahne meeting new people all that well), as a group of people - ordinary humans, rather than anything else - wearing paramilitary uniforms and stylized dog masks approached the group with a visibly hostile intent... and some firearms as well. 

"This is your last warning, you freaks-!" the group's apparent leader slash spokeperson yelled loudly. "Get out of our city or else!"

"Watchdogs," the bus driver said bitterly, even as she rolled-up her sleeves in a very specific manner, revealing her well-developed biceps.

"Watchdogs?" Sam Guthrie, of all the people, asked.

"Ever heard of the KKK?"

"Yes," Guthrie replied with an atypical harshness, (for him).

"This is the 21st century's version, with some new digs and clothing," his interlocutrix replied. "Otherwise, they're the same-"

...Without a warning, Sam Guthrie went all Cannonball on their collective arse.

_...One scene of violent frenzy later..._

"...That was impressive. I didn't know that you could do it so well," Dani replied brightly, as Sam stood panting in the middle of a pile of uniformed bodies, (who were still alive, albeit barely). "Why didn't you do it before so well?"

"Didn't have the motivation," Sam replied quietly, as he stopped looking angry and exhausted, and instead looked almost embarrassed. "Have no time for bigots, you know? At least those ones didn't yell that they were making America great or anything like that. What do we do now?"

" _Leave_ ," Laura's companion replied tersely. "Not the most heroic response, of course, but until Laura here gets your paperwork in order, it'll be better for us not to get involved with the cops-"

And everyone agreed with that logic.

_TBC?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The Watchdogs appeared in MCU in the AoS S3, and they were basically MCU's version of the KKK. No one missed them once the S3 ended, but they can make convenient foes for the heroes.


End file.
